Mirror Mirror
by Laughing Diarrhea
Summary: When Eustace wishes that he could have someone just like him to love, he gets a special surprise when a magical mirror appears in his room, and a second self appears to please him... RATED M for a reason! BOY/BOY


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm not that good at the story or anything… yet… ^_^ **

**So my brain functioning is kind of weird, so my stories get kind of crazy… **

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND BOY/BOY PAIRING. – Well, just one boy...—IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Chronicles of Narnia or the series. Just one of those crazed fans writing out the stuff in their imaginations. **

Eustace sighed as he plopped down on his bed after a long day. It was storming outside, and the rain was pounding down on the roof. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples to get rid of the extra stress.

EUSTACE'S POV:

Lucy just wouldn't acknowledge me! I mean, she is my cousin after all and I am younger, but all she cares about is being beautiful and "perfect" just like Susan!

She never pays attention to me, even though I love her so. I shook my head and opened my eyes to stare at the blank ceiling above me. What I need is someone just like me. Someone like me that I can love and shower with affections. –AND do naughty things with—

Just as I thought that, a bright light flashed through the room and a mirror suddenly appeared at the foot of my bed.

It was laced with gold that twisted and turned at the edges of the mirror. I crawled down to the foot of my bed and peered into the mirror. That was strange… the mirror didn't reflect anything at all! All I could see is… glass.

A face started to appear slowly like a fog. When the outline was clear enough, I could recognize myself in the same position that I was in, staring right back at me. What's strange though, is that none of the furniture showed in the mirror. Just me, lying on all fours on my bed.

Suddenly, my mirror self began to move. Mirror self crawled out of the mirror and was face-to-face with me.

I backed away and mirror self followed me with a hungry expression on… it's… face. My back bumped into the head of my bed and I turned around to find that there was nowhere to flee. A hand grabbed my chin and turned my face back to mirror self.

A set of lips just like mine pressed against my own lips. Mirror self's tongue traced over my bottom lip, causing me to moan. Mirror self took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. "Mmm…" I moaned into mirror self's mouth. His tongue slid over mine and invaded my mouth.

Strangely, I seemed to enjoy kissing myself. The sensation was like nothing I've ever felt before. Mirror self pulled away to allow me and himself some air.

"So, I guess you liked that." Mirror self whispered into my ear. I shivered. His voice was just like mine, which was creepy, but it was turning me on. Mirror self's hand drifted down to my chest and pinched one of my nipples that was protruding from my thin shirt.

"Ah!" I gasped. Mirror self's hand continued to trace down my body until it reached the bulge in my khaki pants. I gulped.

The hand began to stroke my erection from outside my pants. "Nnnnn… Gah!" Mirror self's hand squeezed my erection which had earned a yell from me. "Shh, be quiet, or else your parents will hear."

Mirror self whispered to me.

"Then stop doing that!" I retorted. "Do what?" Mirror self looked at me with faked innocence. "What you were doing before!" I replied.

Mirror self was getting me angry.

"Ohh… you mean _this_." Mirror self squeezed my erection again which made me squeal. "Eustace, better quiet down now." Mirror self said. I shut my eyes as mirror self unbuckled my pants and slid them down along with my boxers, leaving my erection exposed to the cold air.

"Eustace!" I shouted, drawing mirror self's hand to my throbbing erection. His tongue was massaging my neck with hot sensual licks. His hand wrapped around my erection and started stroking.

"Ahh! Faster! Faster! … nnn.. ahh!" My hot seed spilled into mirror self's hand.

I panted, the effects of my orgasm still showing on my flushed face. Through half-closed eyes, I watched mirror self lick off all of my cum that had landed on his hand. I blushed even redder.

"Now, it's my turn to have some fun." Mirror self grinned as he led my hand down to his large erection. Still gripping my hand, mirror self stroked himself outside his pants and moaned loudly, purposely tempting me.

I swallowed and slipped my hand from mirror self's grasp and unbuckled his pants sliding them down. Mirror self's cock sprung up at me, precum dripping from the tip. Gulping, I started to lick his cock, engulfing it in my mouth a second later.

I felt mirror self's hand grip my golden hair, fucking my mouth against his cock. I moaned and bobbed my head up and down, causing mirror self to groan above me.

A moment before mirror self was about to cum, he pulled my mouth off his cock, which was dripping with my saliva, and kissed me. Our tongues battled for dominance, mirror self's tongue eventually winning. "Nnnn.." I moaned. I looked into mirror self's blue eyes and gave into the lust that had built up within me.

Moments later, both of our clothes have been stripped off by our wanting hands and thrown to the side. Mirror self reached into the magical mirror that had brought him here and his hand reappeared with a bottle of some clear, thick liquid.

He poured some into his hand beckoned for me to get on all fours. Once I did, mirror self stuck his index finger into my asshole and started pulling it in and out. "Ahh!" I yelped when mirror self inserted another finger, and made a scissoring motion with his two fingers. Soon, mirror self inserted a third digit, which made me cry out in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good in a minute." Mirror self whispered to me. Two drops of tears dripped down my cheeks as I tried to relax my hole. Mirror self's other hand was stroking my erection, causing pleasure to course through my body.

Mirror self slid his fingers out of my ass and tightened his grip on my dick, making me whimper. "Aren't you going to put yours in me?" I asked in a small voice. Mirror self grinned sadistically.

"Call me Eustace from now." Now-proclaimed second Eustace said before letting go of my cock and positioning his own against my twitching hole.

Eustace thrust into me, and without stopping to let me adjust, kept on pounding into me. "Ahh! Eustace! More! More!" I shouted, my hands gripping the bed sheets below me. I moved my hips to meet Eustace's hard cock to create more friction.

"Well, aren't you quite the little whore eh?" Eustace chuckled as he slammed into me. Pleasure coursed through me as he thrust into me again and again. Juices squelched as the heat became more intense. Soon enough, both me and Eustace were groaning and shouting each other's names. (which was just the same name)

"EUSTACE!" I screamed as he hit that sweet spot inside of me. Angling himself so he could hit it again, Eustace thrust into me. "Ahh! Ahh! Eustace! More! Harder! Faster!" I yelled as I was fucked hard.

"Nnn.. I'm going to cum soon Eustace.. Ah! Not so tight!" Mirror Eustace thrusted deep inside me. "I'M CUMMING EUSTACE!" I screamed and released thick white cum onto the bedsheets. Eustace followed soon after, grunting as he coated my insides with his thick seed.

We both collapsed onto the bed. As Eustace pulled out of me and started towards the mirror, I asked, "Where are you going?" "Back to where I came from, of course. Aslan sent me here to fulfill your wish." Eustace replied.

I suddenly remembered the want I had when I had come back from visiting Lucy. "Will you ever come back?" I asked again. "Probably, if you continue to be what you are now." Mirror Eustace replied, and with that last sentence, he stepped through the mirror and started to fade away.

The flash of golden light came again and when I looked back at the foot of the bed, the golden mirror was gone, leaving me alone and filled with eagerness, awaiting the next time Mirror Eustace comes to visit.

**So,, that was my first fanfic! Hope you liked it!**

**Please review it! Just click the little button somewhere at the bottom of the page. **

**If you do review, there might be a chance of a second chapter.. ;)**


End file.
